Moonlight Village
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto share a night in Colonello's home town. 8059 and slight ColoLal.
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh! So this is my first 8059 fic!**

**I'm writing it for a competition, and for my friend's sake.  
**

**She loves 8059 just as I am.**

**And I know that english is not my mother language, so pardon me if there are several mistakes in my fic..  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"10th! What's the matter? Calling us over to your house all of a sudden." Gokudera said as he entered the house of Sawada.

"Yeah. What happened?" Yamamoto asked before shutting the door behind him.

"Well.. Reborn wants to have a word with both of you.." Tsuna said while looked at the baby perching up on his shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry. I nearly fell asleep while waiting for you guys to arrive." Reborn clears his throat. "The reason I called both of you here is, I want to send both of you for a training."

"Huh? Training?" Gokudera is the first to ask.

"Yes. We need to strengthen the bond between you and Yamamoto." Reborn said, looking back and forth between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

There is an awkward silence..

"WHY HIM? WHY THIS BASEBALL FREAK?" Gokudera is the first to break the silence with his words of protest.

"Because I want to know if the storm attribute in you can synchronize well with Yamamoto's rain attribute.. As they say,_ when it storms, the rain turns into a downpour(*)_." Reborn says with a smile on his face.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, who is putting up his usual big grin on his face._ How could this bastard match with me? The one who can be my match is the tenth!_

"To do this, I've decided to send you to Colonello's home town." Reborn said. "You will spend a night with each other there."

"That sounded so wrong, Reborn.." Tsuna whispered to himself. But Reborn, being Reborn, overheard it.

"Shh." Reborn shushed him after giving the 10th Vongola boss a nice kick in the face.

"Hah? Why Colonello's home town?" Gokudera asked.

"Because Lal is going to visit him, so I think that you both could use a bit of free-loading at Colonello's house." Reborn said matter-of-factly. "Anyways, both of you pack your things today and leave with her tomorrow. Bye. I have no use of both of you anymore."

"But Reborn...!" Gokudera tried to protest once again, but Reborn just answered it with a shot from his gun.

"This is my order. You must obey it." Reborn said and disappeared into Tsuna's room.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera found themselves waiting for Lal at the train station the next morning..

"Geez. Why should I do this?" Gokudera mumbled as he fumbled with his bag, desperately searching for his novel that he'd stuffed inside the night before. "I mean, come on. Why should I go onto a crappy bonding session with you?"

The baseball fanatic just stared at him with his big brown eyes and a big smile.

"Fine. No point talking to you, anyway." Gokudera's finger touched the edge of his book, and he pulled it out to read, ignoring Yamamoto.

"Hey." Lal greeted them as Gokudera sat down on the nearest bench, in the process of pulling his bookmark out.

"I heard from Reborn that both of you are going to Colonello's home town, am I correct?" Lal asked.

"Yeah. To train the bond between us!" Yamamoto said cheerfully while looked at Gokudera.

"What? Don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm going to have a good relationship with you anyways!" Gokudera said and got up, stuffing the book back into his bag, and gestured for Lal to guide them to the train.

* * *

In the train..

"Hey, Lal."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna know more about Colonello's home town."

"Why so sudden, Yamamoto?"

" 'Cause..." Yamamoto looked beside him and met eyes with the white-haired teen.

"WHAT? Can you NOT stare at me the whole time?" Gokudera shouted while flipped his hair away from his face. "Ah. This is too annoying."

Using a hair band, Gokudera tied up his messy hair, leaving only a few strands of them on the sides of his forehead.

Yamamoto's smile just gotten wider.

"So. Ahem." Lal cleared her throat. "Colonello's home town is called Moonlight Village. As the name suggests, this village is famous for it's moonlight, for it's the most beautiful one ever seen around here."

"Sounds romantic!" Yamamoto's eyes brightened. And then his gaze returned to Gokudera. "I want to bring Gokudera there!"

"We ARE already on our way there." Gokudera said plainly, too absorbed in the plot of the novel to notice the meaning in Yamamoto's words.

"Ne, Lal-san." Yamamoto returned to his topic with Lal. "Did Colonello ever bring you to see the moonlight there?"

Lal blushed. The thought never really rise in her mind. Now Yamamoto had made Lal think of every romantic scenes between her and the Rain Acrobaleno under the moonlight.. etc.

Yamamoto dare not disturb Lal for the moment when he sees her staring outside the window.. Rather, staring into thin air, daydreaming.

Instead he returned his attention to the storm guardian beside him. He could see him gently moving his lips as he muttered words from the novel, his eyes spelled the words 'concentration' perfectly. The wind from outside the train blew. Gokudera's hair swayed in the wind.

Now it is Lal's turn to stare blankly at the raven-haired teen.

_They're just like Reborn-san said. An interesting pair._

After several hours on the train, Gokudera slept, his head leaning back at the soft cushion, burying his fingers the page he'd stopped, with Yamamoto who had fell asleep before Gokudera beside him. The shaky movements of the train eventually leads Yamamoto's head to Gokudera's shoulder.

Lal, who just had her nap, woke up and saw this adorable pair in front of her.

A snap from her camera took down this scene between them.

* * *

"Hey! You've come, Lal!" Colonello exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend (?) alighted from the train. He then noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera trailing her.

"Why are they following us, kora?" Colonello asked, putting up a suspicious face.

"Reborn didn't told you? They're going to stay at your house for this.."

"..bonding session thingy, right? I know, I know.. kora." Colonello put up a hand in front of Lal. "But I want to spend my time with you, Lal. Not babysitting those kids, kora."

"KIDS? Are you out of your mind? I'm freaking 14! NOT A KID!" Gokudera attempted to throw a whole bunch of dynamites at him, but Yamamoto restrained him in time.

"Yare, yare! Calm down, Gokudera."

The silver-haired teen stopped his struggling, and glared at Colonello while the other looked at him with eyes that spell 'You got owned'.

They walked for a few miles before reached Colonello's house. It is a plain country house, with two porch swings decorating it's front garden.

"Okay, guys. Settle down your luggage here." Lal pointed towards an empty room that, according to Colonello, is served as a storeroom. But there isn't many things in it as the man had cleaned out everything the moment he invited Lal to his house. "And then you both can go wander around the village for a while, 'cause me and Colo-san are going hunting for tonight's dinner."

"Hunt.. for dinner?" Gokudera asked.

"If you must know, yes, kora. The forest is just nearby. We could sharpen our skills." Colonello said, and looked at Lal. "And spend some time together."

Lal blushed, and Gokudera walked out of the house, heading towards a random direction.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Gokudera had went out. Go and take care of him for me." Lal said to Yamamoto.

"Okay!" Yamamoto reassured Lal and went out of the house, eventually catching up with Gokudera, and walked side by side with him.

"You know, Lal." Colonello started. "You sounded like you're their mother just now."

"Then you can be their father." Lal said cheerfully and tugged at his hand. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said when he approached Gokudera.

"What? Can't I go for a walk alone?" Gokudera asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"You can't wander around alone out here, Gokudera.. What if the villagers mistaken you for a bad guy? They will beat you up!"

"Am I dressed like a bad guy?" Gokudera asked and looked at Yamamoto. He nodded.

"Fine!" Gokudera flailed his hands in defeat, and walked down the road, taking in the fresh air.

"There really is less car here, compared to Japan.." Gokudera mumbled to himself.

"Yeah.." Yamamoto said and saw a small path that slits in between two houses.

"Hey, Gokudera. Look!" He pointed towards the path. "I found a new path!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera demanded, and looked at the direction of Yamamoto's finger. The path seems to be leading towards nowhere.

That looks interesting. Gokudera thought and made his way towards the path subconsciously. Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera before following him.

Entering the path, a gust of wind blew past the pair.

"Yamamoto! The wind! It smells nice!" Gokudera looks like a child who'd just discovered a jar of cookies. Yamamoto smiled, his heart warm from Gokudera's reaction.

"Yeah. I know."

"Let's go." Gokudera pulled on Yamamoto's wrist, leading him further into the path, and towards the mesmerizing smell.

When they reached the end of the path, a golden-colored paddy field that stretched endlessly into the horizon appeared in front of them. A few sparrows grazed over the wheat, keeping a distance from the scarecrows that are stuck in the midst of the golden-ness. A few farmers are seen working in the field, giving it their all to grow the best rice around.

"A paddy field! Yamamo-chan! Look!" Gokudera raised his hands up high, feeling great when he saw the field.

"Why are you so excited, 'Dera?" Yamamoto thinks that it's a nice time to use Gokudera's new nickname, since he's in such a good mood.

"Hey! What's with that nickname?" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for a second, then returned his gaze back to the field. He sighed. "It's been such a long time since I last went to a paddy field, that's why."

Yamamoto is surprised that Gokudera is willingly to tell him the reason straight-forwardly. Because the normal Gokudera will just ignore the question.

_There is definitely something going on with Gokudera.._

"When I'm small, my mum used to take me to this paddy field, which is really nice and stuff." Gokudera said, leaning on the pure white fence that is set up between the house and the paddy field. "That's the only place that I like, since that's the first and the last place she had really bring me to."

"It brings back memories." Gokudera take a deep breath of the paddy-flavored wind. Yamamoto stood beside him.

"Hmm." Yamamoto slowly savored the silence between them. He had never seen this side of Gokudera before.

"I like it." Gokudera muttered. "The wind. The scent. Everything."

Yamamoto smiled. "Including me?"

"Hell no, Yamamoto."

* * *

Colonello and Lal had returned from their hunting. Gokudera and Yamamoto haven't returned from the paddy field.

"HEY! Where did those guys go? I should have told them to come back before dinner!" Colonello grunted.

"Calm down, father." Lal flashed a cheeky smile. "The kids will be back soon."

"I...It's not like I needed them anyway, kora!" Colonello muttered. "I just want them to be back on time! That's the basics of self-discipline!"

"Don't worry. They'll be back in no time." Lal said and settled down the chickens on the counter while Colonello puts down his wild boar of the day.

"Hey! Lal! We're back!" Yamamoto greeted Lal, with Gokudera behind him.

"Told you." Lal said as she proceeded to unload her weapons in Colonello's room.

"Told you what?" Yamamoto asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, kora." Colonello retorted and began to rip away the fur of the once-lively wild boar. Yamamoto and Gokudera watched, as the latter began to grip the end of the other's pinky.

"Isn't this... cruel?" Gokudera whispered to himself.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto took hold of the chance and clamped Gokudera's hand with his.

Gokudera watched Colonello's so-called 'cruel' actions for a while, before noticing that Yamamoto is holding his hand.

"W..What are you doing? Let go of me!" Gokudera snapped his hand away from Yamamoto.

"But you're the one who hold on to my finger first.."

"That doesn't count!" Gokudera shouted. "I... I'm just afraid! Therefore I'm just using you! USING you! Got it?"

Yamamoto smiled and nodded. Which pissed Gokudera even more.

"Do you really understand what I just said just now? Being USED isn't a good thing, Yamamoto!"

"I know. But being used by you.. It gives me a warm feeling." Yamamoto put up his big boy smile once again.

"Tch.. You... are useless." Gokudera turned away and continue watching Colonello and the dead boar, as he waited for dinner to be served.

* * *

_*** I believe all 8059 fans will know this quote by Amano-sensei :)**_

**am lazy to continue it as a one shot fic. Will conclude everything (?) in the next chapter!**

**Reviews please? It helps! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH. It's chapter 2 to the extreme!**

* * *

After the four of them had their dinner, they take turns to bath at the only toilet available in Colonello's house. Lal had decided to step into the bath first, leaving the three males in the living room. Gokudera is reading his novel, while Yamamoto and Colonello watched the TV, which didn't get much reception due to the rural area its in.

"Ah.. Colonello. I'm bored." Yamamoto whined, and the other male stared at him.

"What, did ya think I can entertain you?" Colonello spat.

"Well. At least you can play with me. Baseball!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I don't do baseballs." Colonello said. "I suck at it."

"Come on! I can teach you." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Gokudera, who is eaves-dropping on them suddenly had images of Yamamoto teaching Colonello how to play baseball. The sight of Yamamoto laughing along with Colonello as he teaches the Rain Acrobaleno how to achieve a home-run annoyed Gokudera.

_Dang it. Why should I care? That baseball-idiot could get away from me as far as possible! I don't care what happens between him and Colonello! ... Or did I?_

Gokudera peeked at the baseball idiot through his glasses. He could see that smile. That usual goofy smile plastered on Yamamoto's face.

"No way dude. There's no way I will play such a sissy game."

"It ain't sissy. The one who's sissy is you." Gokudera muttered as he pretended that he's really reading the novel he's holding and that sentence just came out from nowhere.

"What did ya say, you octopus head?" Colonello glared at Gokudera.

"Maa, maa. Don't start a quarrel!" Yamamoto tried to calm the tensing atmosphere in the room.

"Take that back." Gokudera insisted and shut his novel tight, green eyes glaring at the blonde behind two pieces of glass. For a moment Gokudera looked serious.

"I said, don't quarrel. Jeez." Yamamoto get up and sat in the empty seat between Gokudera and Colonello. "Quarreling won't get you anywhere."

Gokudera calmed himself down and get up from his seat. With his novel in a hand, he got out and sit on the porch swing in the front garden. He is relieved to find a lamp attached on top of the porch swing. Flicking it on, he concentrated back to his novel.

"I'm sorry, Colonello." Yamamoto apologized. "I don't know Gokudera will go to such lengths.."

"It's okay." Colonello said. "For someone his personality, it's rare for him to stood up for you."

Yamamoto is shocked at first as Colonello pointed that out, but then his face is flushed with joy. He went outside and sat beside Gokudera.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?" Gokudera grunted when Yamamoto settled down beside him.

"Nothing." Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with his big hazel eyes.

"Then shoo. Don't disturb me." Gokudera retorted.

"Don't want to." Yamamoto pouted.

"Fine. Don't make a single noise. Or I'll send you flying. Have tons of dynamites all over my body." Gokudera warned and took a final peek at Yamamoto. His hazel eyes looked straight back into Gokudera's green ones before nodding. The latter blushed slightly and returned to his novel.

Yamamoto looked up onto the sky, and saw stars with different sizes decorating the darkening sky. He let out a sigh.

_And then I thought I can see the moon here..._

Yamamoto thought, and Gokudera shifted a little towards Yamamoto.

"I thought I had asked you to shut up?" Gokudera said between clenched teeth.

"But I didn't said any..." Yamamoto wanted to retort, but he saw Gokudera slowly closing in on him, and the next second his head rested on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto smiled and ruffled Gokudera's hair.

"It sure is chilly tonight, eh 'Dera-chan?" Yamamoto said in a low whisper as he toyed with strands of Gokudera's silver hair.

"Don't touch me, you idiot!" Gokudera shouted at the athlete, but made no effort in distancing himself from him.

"If it isn't for this cold weather, you'll be exploding into pieces now!" Gokudera cursed and nudged closer to Yamamoto. "And since you had made some unwanted noises, you might as well lend me your body for warming purposes or face the consequences."

"Okay~" Yamamoto said cheerfully, as if the weather had no effect on him. He slid his arm around Gokudera when he's not noticing, pulling the dynamite user closer towards him.

"So.. What is it about?" Yamamoto can finally take a look at Gokudera's novel. Because every time he wanted to look at it, the other will walk away or threaten to blow him up with dynamites if he dares to even look at the contents of the novel. Yamamoto often wondered why Gokudera is being so discreet about it.

"...! Get lost, Yamamoto!" Gokudera attempted to shut the book, but Yamamoto got hold of it and lifted it up above the height where Gokudera couldn't reach.

"Not this time, 'Dera-chan~" Yamamoto said and looked into the book, as Gokudera tried to break free from Yamamoto's grip.

"Let me go, baseball freak!" Gokudera struggled, but the grip on his waist tightened upon his struggle.

Yamamoto ignored the struggle beside him and looked straight into the book. He then realized that he doesn't even understand a single word in the book.

"Gokudera.. What's this?" Yamamoto asked and tilted his head out of confusion.

"It's an Italian novel, of course you wouldn't understand!" Gokudera said, "I'm just afraid that if you happen to see it, you'll start asking questions and I'll be annoyed by it and everyone will be unhappy. Got it?"

"Erm. Nope." Yamamoto put on his innocent smile as he looked into the book once again. "Gokudera.."

"What?"

"What's the meaning of this... 'tee aarrrrmo'? "

"See. That's what I mean. And what exactly are you asking?" Gokudera is annoyed. Maybe a little.

"It's right here." Yamamoto pointed to the word in the book.

"Oh. You mean 'Ti Amo'.. It's.." Gokudera is lost for words.

"Hmm? You don't know the meaning to it either?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Gokudera with confused eyes.

"Of course I know it!" Gokudera shouted, "But it's really hard to explain."

"Then.. Can you explain it?" Yamamoto asked once more, and Gokudera mentally face-palmed himself.

"Okay. Look at it this way. That is the only word that you cannot tell me in any situation when Reborn or other Italian people are around, okay?"

"But why?"

"Go learn Italy and you'll know."

"Hey hey! What do we have here?" Colonello and Lal had both took their bath, and they came out to the garden to find Yamamoto and Gokudera on the porch swing. "You guys dating or something?"

Gokudera's face flushed red. Yamamoto just chuckles and smile.

"What? It's obvious okay? Look, even Yamamoto's arm is around you." Colonello teased and Yamamoto retreated his arm quickly.

"Stop it, Colonello." Lal said and took a seat on the porch swing beside the Vongola Guardian's. Colonello sat beside Lal.

"So, Lal. When are we going to see the moon?" Yamamoto asked, still holding Gokudera's book. Gokudera tried to get back his book, but he failed in his attempts. He pouted and decided to give up on retrieving the novel.

"Hmm.. Of course it's tonight." Lal said. "You guys are going back tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah.." Gokudera muttered, and suddenly realized that in less than 24 hours he'll be leaving this peaceful village. Several sad feelings made their way up onto him.

"Yosh! I have two motorbikes! We can go up there together!" Colonello exclaimed.

"Go where?" Yamamoto and Gokudera asked.

"To Moonlight Hill. I know, sounds pretty lame, but I assure you, the view is worth it." Lal said and gestured for Colonello to push out his bike.

Yamamoto is getting anxious about it while Gokudera.. Well. He doesn't expect much of it.

It's just some moonlight. Who cares?

After a while, Colonello returned with two motorbikes. One on each hand, pushing the bikes towards the three of them.

"Okay! Now you both.." He looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "...sit on this bike."

He pointed at the black bike with a grey dragon decorating it.

"Yamamoto will drive it." Colonello said and Yamamoto smiled broadly.

"Yay!" Yamamoto hopped on the bike, and patted the seat behind him. "Come on, Gokudera!"

Gokudera hesitated to go on the bike, but then. He don't really have much choice, did he?

Slowly, Gokudera get up on the bike, and distancing himself from Yamamoto as far as he could.

"Keep that up, Gokudera, and you'll fall when we go up the hill." Colonello remarked. Gokudera glared at him.

"I don't wanna sit so close to Yamamoto!"

"It's okay, Gokudera. I won't eat you!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he turned on the engine. Colonello did the same too.

"Hold on tight, kora!" Colonello shouted, "You're going to experience the best ride in your life! Now follow me, kora!"

"He sounded so wrong.." Gokudera muttered as Colonello sped way ahead of him and Yamamoto.

"Wait for me!" Yamamoto shouted and accelerated. Fast. To catch up with Colonello.

"Oi oi! You're going too fast!" Gokudera tried to hold on to something to keep himself from toppling over the motorbike.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera, but I can't lose Colonello! If I do, we'll be lost!" Yamamoto shouted and added some extra speed in his bike.

After they got out of the village, Colonello turned to a nearby path, and began to go up the hill. Along the way lies a lot of stones.

"The road sure is bumpy." Yamamoto said and turned around for a moment to look at Gokudera. He's still distancing himself from him. Yamamoto sighed and continue steering.

The path to the top of the hill is getting bumpy as they steered upwards.

"Kora, kora! Go faster, Yamamoto!" Colonello gestured and disappeared in the night. Only the red light on the back of the bike can be seen in the dark.

"Yamamoto. Please don't go faster. I'm dizzy." Gokudera said as he clutched onto Yamamoto's shirt.

"But if I slow down, we might get lost! And we don't have food nor water to survive." Yamamoto said.

"Ugh.. Fine.. Just.. Do what you want, okay?" Gokudera said and circled his arms around Yamamoto's waist and rested his head on Yamamoto's back, trying to calm himself down from freaking out of the dizziness.

"I'm sorry, 'Dera-chan.." Yamamoto whispered, a mix of guilt and happiness in his voice. Guilt, because he couldn't choose in between slowing down or getting lost. Happy, because Gokudera had made some interactions with him.

"You apologize for one more time and I'll kick your ass." Gokudera said against Yamamoto's back, "Stop saying sorry, baseball idiot. It's not your fault. It never is yours to began with."

Yamamoto smiled. "Thank you."

"Now go faster, dammit."

"Okay~!" With this, Yamamoto speed up, and eventually catches up with Colonello.

"Oh. I see you win yourself a bride, eh Yamamoto?" Colonello said, and Gokudera glared at him.

"Who the hell wants to be this.." He poked hardly at Yamamoto's back. "..baseball idiot's bride?"

"I guess you'll be the one." Colonello laughed and Lal pointed at Gokudera's hand which circled Yamamoto's waist.

"Look what you're doing, Gokudera." Lal grinned.

Gokudera ignored them, and stuffed his face into the back of Yamamoto.

"Shut up."

* * *

"WHOA! The view up here is really nice!" Yamamoto exclaimed as they reached the top of Moonlight Hill. Colonello smirked.

"Of course, kora. This is my hometown." Colonello then scanned over the patch of grass in front of them. "Let's find some place to settle down."

The four of them sit on the grass, and looked over the village. The lights from each house shine like fireflies. There isn't many people on the streets. A lot of stars hang on the sky above the village, with a bright, round, yellow moon on top of them, like a leader.

"It's pretty.." Gokudera muttered as he took in the breathtaking sight.

"Yeah.." Yamamoto muttered and moved closer towards Gokudera.

When they adored the scenes, a gust of cold wind blew past. Gokudera can't help but sneezed.

"H..Hey! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at Gokudera, cheeks slightly pink from the sneeze earlier.

"Yeah.. I'm okay." Gokudera said and sniffed. "I'll be okay in a moment."

"Here. Wear this." Yamamoto took off his coat (?) and gave it to Gokudera.

"I don't need it, you idiot." Gokudera snapped. "Coats are for idiots."

Apparently fate isn't at Gokudera's side. Another gust of cold wind blew past, and Gokudera sneezed once again.

"It's okay to be an idiot once." Yamamoto smiled and draped the coat over Gokudera.

"Don't you feel cold, Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked, sliding his hands into Yamamoto's coat.

"Nope. Guess all these athlete training didn't go to waste." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "You're always playing the piano or studying and stuff. So I guess you don't go out under the sun often.."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a geek?" Gokudera is obviously pissed off.

"No! No way. 'Dera-chan is so good in his studies and he always tutor me when I'm doing my homework!" Yamamoto said. "You're a really awesome person, Gokudera."

The silverette blushed.

"Maa, maa, 'Dera-chan. Don't get all flustered about it." Yamamoto ruffled a tuft of white hair beside him.

Gokudera bit his lower lip, preventing himself from getting redder on the face.

After ruffling with Gokudera's hair, Yamamoto laid down his hand on Gokudera's, which lie peacefully on the greenery.

"H..Hey! What are you..?" Gokudera tried to protest, but Yamamoto just squeezed Gokudera's hand tighter. Feeling the warmth of Yamamoto's hand above his, Gokudera silenced himself as he flipped his hand. Now their fingers are intertwined.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow out of surprise before turned to look at Gokudera. The silver-haired teen turned his head away from Yamamoto, a faint blush passing his cheeks.

_Dang it. What did I just do? Now the baseball idiot will think that I like him!_

Gokudera folded his legs up, his knees meeting his chin. He buried his face deep into the space between his knees and his body.

"Nobody had really liked me before.. Never will anyone love me." Gokudera whispered to himself. "So don't trust your feelings to this baseball idiot. He's a normal guy. He won't love another guy like you."

Gokudera sighed, as a slight drop of tear fall onto his shirt.

_Eh..? Eh..? Why am I crying?_ Gokudera quickly let go of Yamamoto's hand, and wiped the tears with that same hand.

"It's okay, Gokudera.. It's okay.." The smoking bomb repeatedly reminds himself in his brain as he wiped those unexpected tears.

"What happened, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked when the hand beneath him retreated, and now wiping the face of its owner.

"Nothing." Gokudera forced a smile, but Yamamoto just stared at him.

"Really? Your smile looks fake to me." Yamamoto said, a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Of course." Gokudera buried his head into the private space again. "Leave me alone."

Yamamoto's eyes fixes at Gokudera while he's thinking of something to say.

"It's not like you really care, anyways." Gokudera whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands surrounded Gokudera. He looked up, to find Yamamoto's enlarged neck.

"My dad says, hugging those crying can make them feel better." Yamamoto said into Gokudera's ear. "And I want you to be happy."

Tears streamed down Gokudera's face in an instant. His face flushed a bright red, not sure whether it's from the crying or Yamamoto's sudden affection.

"Stupid baseball idiot!" Gokudera said chokingly into Yamamoto's neck as he tightened his grip on him. "I don't need your hug! I'm fine."

"Haha. Is it?" Yamamoto can see the colors coming back into his dynamite-loaded friend. "Then let go of me."

"I don't want to. You're warm and fluffy. And I happen to need a big, heat-radiating teddy bear right now."

* * *

**Okay. Chapter 2 is up.**

**I'm sorry for those OOC or random mood-swingish scenes in it..**

**Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Colonello and Lal have decided to leave early that night when they noticed that Yamamoto and Gokudera are holding hands. They left a note on the bike.

_'Have a great night. We're gonna head back a step earlier than you. Hope you remember the way back home. Ask for directions if you're lost. -Colonello & Lal'_

Thanks to that, both Yamamoto and Gokudera finally found their way home 1am in the morning.

"How could you dump us, Colonello?" Gokudera shouted when he returned.

"Shh! Be quiet, will ya?" Lal shouted and the both of them clamped their mouths with their hands in sync.

"Colonello is already fast asleep. He said he wants to stay up till you guys return, but apparently.." Lal looked at the sleeping figure on the sofa opposite him. "Somebody is too tired for that."

Lal smiled to herself, before focusing her attention back to the duo.

"Now go clean up yourselves and go to bed. I'll think of a way to drag this good-for-nothing back to bed."

After a really cold bath (What do you expect? It's 1am in the morning!), Yamamoto and Gokudera realized that there are not enough beds and pillows for them.

"We have only one set of everything here. The pillow, blanket, even the bed. Now what?" Gokudera grunted and dragged the only blanket with him. "Screw this. I'm going to sleep in the living room. Until then, have a good night's sleep, baseball idiot."

"No."

"Now what?" Gokudera grunted once again and turned around, to find Yamamoto dragging and tossing him onto the bed.

"H..Hey!" Gokudera shouted, and Yamamoto forcefully bonded him down onto the bed by hugging Gokudera tightly.

"You're not sleeping anywhere else but the bed."

"But there's not enough space for both of us!" Gokudera whined.

"Then we'll just cuddle together, like this." Yamamoto said and pulled the blanket over himself and Gokudera. He also rested his chin on Gokudera's head as he pulled Gokudera closer, feeling his breath on his skin.

"Good night, Hayato-chan."

* * *

The next morning, a lack-of-sleep Colonello came over to Yamamoto and Gokudera's room to check up on them since Lal asked him to. Yawning, Colonello twisted the door knob, letting himself into the room. What he saw next kinda shocked him.

He saw Yamamoto hugging Gokudera, his arms hanging over the silver-haired teen's sides. Gokudera had his face leaned against Yamamoto's chest, his arms circled around Yamamoto's waist, making occasional mumbles in his sleep.

For a second Colonello thought that he's gonna die from a shock.

_They slept together after holding hands on the hill? Dang. Their progress sure is fast._

"Wow. That's awesome." A whisper came from behind Colonello.

"Holy s..."

"No bad words early in the morning." Lal said as she clamped Colonello's mouth shut. She take a better look at her 'children'.

"Gosh. They're so sweet." Lal muttered. Colonello scoffed and left the room. Lal left the room and went straight to the kitchen after taking a photo of them.

* * *

"Yamamo-chan.." Gokudera muttered, and felt his own words echo back to his ear. He also felt that he's hugging something in his arms. Something huge. He opened his eyes, to go face to face with Yamamoto's chest.

"..WHA..?" Gokudera jumped up from his posture, sitting nervously on the bed, covering himself with the blanket, his heart beating fast.

_No no no no... Why is this happening? Why is Yamamoto sleeping beside me? Oh wait... He DID hug me to sleep yesterday.. But why..?_

Gokudera looked at his hands.

_Why am I hugging back that baseball idiot?_

"Oh! So you're awake, Hayato." Yamamoto said, struggling hard to open his eyelids due to the sunlight shining in from outside. He can only make out Gokudera's figure sitting on the side of the bed beside him. "No wonder it's so cold for a sudden. You've already left my side."

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. _How could this guy said such cheesy things?_

The silver-haired teen coughed slightly, and then turned his body around, facing the window instead of Yamamoto.

Gokudera heard some shuffling sounds behind him, but before he could react, a pair of hands circled him from behind.

_That idiot again.._

"You know, you look nice under the morning light." Yamamoto whispered into Gokudera's ear, earning blushes from the one he's embracing.

"You don't have to tell me that. Stupid."

"How can I bottle up such feelings about you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said and grinned against Gokudera's shoulder.

The Italian had attempted to beat that Japanese in his face, but he eventually give in to that baseball idiot's actions. He sighed and leaned his head against Yamamoto's.

"What can I do without you, idiot?"

"Nothing!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

This time he got a slap in the face.

* * *

"So. You're going back already?" Lal asked after they've had their breakfast. Both the Acrobalenos had bring the Vongolas to the train station.

"Yeah. I gotta report to the Tenth, and Reborn about.."

"Our bonding session!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Gokudera mentally face-palmed himself.

"Anyways. Good luck, kora." Colonello said.

"Yeah. The bond between members in a family is essential." Lal said and waved them goodbye as they boarded on the train. The train left in mere minutes.

"Haa.. I sure miss them already, don't you, Colonello?"

"No way, kora."

* * *

When they returned to Namimori, they headed to Tsuna's house to report on it.

"Tenth! About the bonding session..!"

"I already know about it, Gokudera-kun."

"Huh?"

"I mean, Reborn already told me about it." Tsuna scratched the back of his head as Reborn landed on his shoulder.

"Yes. I told him already because Colonello had told me what happened back then."

"Oh.. Then it's okay. I guess I'll be heading back, then. I have to get some _real_ sleep." Gokudera said and glared at Yamamoto before leaving with him.

"But, Reborn.." Tsuna began as they went out of sight. "You sure that they're..?"

"You want some more photos as proof? Lal had just send in some more this morning." Reborn said and walked towards his laptop, preparing to show Tsuna what Lal had snapped this morning. (A/N: Don't ask me. I just had to put in this one.)

"It's okay, Reborn.. I think I had already convinced when you showed me those pictures when they're on the hill..." Tsuna stammered.

"That's good. Now we will go back to our training." Reborn said strictly.

"EHH? I DON'T WANT TO!"

* * *

"Stupid baseball freak. What do you want now?" Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto who had been following him around.

"I want to treat you to something! Since it's already lunch time and so on.."

"Hmm. I want to eat some really expensive sushis and not paying for it."

"It's on the house! Let's go!" Yamamoto said and dragged Gokudera to Takesushi.

They had a fine lunch and Gokudera began unpacking his stuff in Yamamoto's room.

"Hmm. Are you planning to stay here, Haya-chan?"

"Shut up. I don't feel like going home today." Gokudera said and settled his stuff on Yamamoto's table.

"Ne, ne. Can we do something?" Yamamoto said as he circled his arms around Gokudera's waist, once again.

"You really like to hug me like this, isn't it?" Gokudera muttered.

"It's because I can feel your heart beat this way!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he gently touched the left side of Gokudera's chest, feeling his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"Whoa. You're beating really fast, Gokudera's heart." Yamamoto looked at Gokudera's chest, as if he's talking to the other teen's heart.

"Are you stupid or something?" Gokudera shouted and escaped from Yamamoto's embrace, and returned to unpacking his stuff.

"Aww. Don't be like that." Yamamoto pouted and went over to Gokudera, helping him unpack.

At the corner of his bag, Gokudera stumbled upon a small file.

_Eh? I don't remember putting this into my bag..._

Curiosity made Gokudera opened the file. Yamamoto stared as its contents fall out, spreading over the table.

"WHA..? What the hell is this?" Gokudera shouted loudly as he saw the contents on the table. It's the photos of their fluff moments taken by Lal. The one in the train, at the field, on the hill, in the room cuddling.

"Oh! It's very well taken!" Yamamoto said and grinned as he examined the photos. Inside the file lies another piece of paper.

_"Dear Gokudera and Yamamoto, I hope you will like those pictures that I took. You can hold on to it if you like it. I've also sent these pictures to Reborn. If you happen to lost any of them, ring me and I'll send you another one right away. -Love, Lal Mirch. (and Colonello)"_

Gokudera crumpled the paper and throw it into the dustbin after looking through it. He glared at Yamamoto who's examining the last photo.

"Hey, Haya-chan! Look! You're so sweet!" Yamamoto pointed at Gokudera who had his hands around Yamamoto, head leaning dangerously close to the baseball idiot's chest, almost kissing it.

"Don't call me by that awfully-girlish name." Gokudera hissed and snatched away the photo, looking at it. All he sees is Yamamoto's sleeping form. So deliciously cute and harmless.

He forced back his blush before realizing a pair of hands turned him around by the waist, making him go face to face with the idiot he's drooling at just seconds ago.

"Wha.. What do you want?" Gokudera demanded.

"Oh, nothing. I just want a kiss." Yamamoto then leaned down to kiss Gokudera without hesitation.

Gokudera tried to break free from Yamamoto, but eventually found himself giving in to the soft touch of the taller teen's lips.

They enjoyed the silent moment as they kiss, savoring each other's lips.

But then..

"Takeshi! I heard some shouting voices coming out from your room. What exactly is.." Yamamoto's father happens to slide open the door at this moment. "...it?"

Silence...

"Shit."

* * *

**Okay. It's finished. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
